Kids can be soo Troublesome
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Tezuka must face his worst nightmare yet - a pack of tennis kids.
1. Chapter 1

This was written due to –

A: BOREDEM!!!

B: due to my mind taking a very serious slide sideways!!!!!!!!!

C: watching WAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY to much Prince Of Tennis chibi ep's!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ......................................................................................................KIDS CAN BE SOOOOOOO TROUBLESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.....................................

Tezuka Kunimitsu knew he was in trouble. He'd known ever since yesterday he was going to be sailing roughly into uncharted waters, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He was up the creek without a paddle and about to plunge over a 50ft waterfall, to splatter messily on the sharp rocks below. Arms folded, he glared at his smirking teammates, silently wondering just how the hell he had ended up in this sorry mess. When Sumire Ryuzaki had first approached the Seigaku tennis clubs stoic captain the day before, he had been tied after a very long day of tennis and totally distracted by the huge mountain of homework his teachers had thoughtfully heaped upon him. His somewhat foggy brain had kindly betrayed him, and agreed to his coach's innocent asking he take over her Saturday children's tennis clinic; as she had to deal with the fact that "something had come up". Of course, once his mind had woken up to slap him silly and REMIND him of the conversation he'd had with his sensei, he had done just what any hopelessly trapped person would do. He had enlisted the enthusiastic help of his team.

The results had been somewhat interesting. Echizen Ryoma had pulled his cap down over his eyes and muttered about not involving him. Oishi Syuichiro had calmly agreed to help, and Kikumaru Eiji had leapt around like a maniac saying how much fun it was going to be. When he had asked Fuji Syusuke, his serene, smiling nod had spoken volumes. "Where you are, I am" his face seemed to say. The squared off glasses of one Inui Sadaharu glinted with malicious pleasure at the thought of new victims for his juice, and Kawamura Takashi had scratched his head thoughtfully a moment before quietly agreeing to aid his captain. Both Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru had refused, but after joining Ryoma for a gruelling 100 laps around the court the trio were ready to agree to anything their captain ordered!!!!!

Now, as Tezuka found himself facing 20 pairs of eyes waiting for him to do something, he shot a stern look at his team and asked himself just what that old bat Ryuzaki suddenly had against him! "10 laps!" he barked, thinking it was a great start. That was when his trouble began. Two little girls around the five-year-old mark, started to whimper "but that's too hard!!" Four of the boys Tezuka estimated to be aged roughly between six and nine ignored him to playfully tussle with each other. One of the older girls in the group suffered a sudden wack to the back of the head courtesy of her younger siblings racket; and the Seigaku tennis captain found himself trying to break up a brawl, while the remainder of the kids cheered them on!!! A few minutes later, a stern and slightly red-faced Tezuka managed to regain control; to send the group of youngsters off on a rebellious, shuffling jog of 30 laps.

Head bowed, eyes closed and arms habitually folded, Tezuka listened sourly as Fuji, Eiji and Momo sniggered insufferably from behind their hands. "TAKA!!" he rapped out moments later as he flung an imperious arm out to point at the flagging kids. "GET THEM MOVING!!!" Sighing, the brown haired youth rapidly trotted up behind the dispirited group. "Come on kids, run like this." One of the packs older boys deliberately slowed down then drawled. "Make us." Instantly, the rest joined in the mutiny. Lifting a puzzled hand to the back of his head, Taka chuckled nervously.

Seeing his friend in trouble, Ryoma casually strolled over; racket tucked loosely under one arm. Ignoring the kids' hostile stares, he muttered "mada mada dane." Removing the racket from his armpit with a flourish, the golden-eyed youth passed it to Taka. The effect on the young man was electric. Raising the stringed object to the sky, a wild look of crazed fire flaring in his normally placid eyes, he screamed out "GREAT BURNING" so loud that the kids nearly leapt clean out of their hides from shock.

To be continued........

Well folks, hope you like the way things are progressing!! This story is somewhat loosely based on reality, as I am a member of a tennis club, and help out with the kids tennis on a Saturday, and believe me, the little buggers can be trying!!! But its fun, and lets see what happens with Tezuka's little brat pack!! Part 2 coming soon as I can steal this computer off my husband again!!!!!!!! Hee hee!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A very big thankyou to all those who reviewed!!!! Well, here it is, part two of

KIDS CAN BE SOOO TROUBLESOME!!!!

Part two.

Inspired by chibi ep's!!!!!!

With a blood-curdling cry of "GREAT-O," Takashi galloped off across the tennis court like a demented racehorse. For a few heart beats, the pack of kids watched his progress in stunned silence, then turned too each other with a loud mutual cry of "COOL!!!!" Raising their rackets in imitation of the crazed regular, the kids let fly with their own great scream of "BURNING!!!!!," then scattered wildly in every direction. Some of them rushed a grinning Eiji, to yell right into his face. The crimson-haired acrobatic tennis star gaped a moment in surprise, then leapt up to make good his escape in a series of spectacular flips and cartwheels. Grinning like evil Cheshire cats, two boys cartwheeled along in his wake.

Meanwhile, the pair of little girls ran in noisy circles around Kaido, who stared at them in stunned disbelief. Lifting both hands, he let out a few worried "Oy's," then leaned down to glare, a long, loud hiss emerging from between his clenched teeth. Instantly; the children froze, then clung to each other. As they stared into the bandana-wearing youth's wide, staring eyes, they erupted splendidly into the type of terrified crying that only young girls can make. Shooting a single, horrified glance at his captain (who at that point was being painfully beleaguered by four kids racing in a fair imitation of a screaming ring of attacking Indians around him), and being totally unhelped by annoyingly amused team mates, the Seigaku "Mamushi" squatted down, his arms imploringly out-stretched, in an unsuccessful attempt to calm them down.

Arms tightly folded as he glared sternly down his nose at the out-of-control brats, Tezuka found himself wishing he could breath fire on them. Then maybe he could enjoy a little piece and quiet once more! Seeing their captain come as close as it possibly was for the dignified youth to blow his top, Momo' led the others in a charge to restore order. Ten or so minutes of rampant chaos finally ended, and a slightly pissed-off looking Tezuka managed to organize the group into two long rows so that the kids could practice their arm swings.

Several surly mutters of "boring" rose up, only to cease when Inui produced a large jug of brightly-coloured, and slightly smoking, juice. Lifting a hand to toy with his glasses, the spiky haired youth addressed the curious youngsters. "This is my wonderful, super-charged, kindy-grade, kiddie juice. Whoever has the best arm technique may be first to drink it!!" Twenty pairs of eyes widened, then arms swung madly with renewed vigour. Smirking smugly, Inui prowled among them, then suddenly stabbed an index finger of a ten-year-old boy; whose black with gold streaked hair hung down several inches past his shoulders. "You. Your forearm swing is excellent. Here is your reward."

Completely ignoring his team-mates worried muttering, Inui past a cup full of juice to the boy; then stood waiting, note book and pen ready. The boy smelt it, then gave his friends a nervous smile. Raising it to his lips, he hesitated a moment, then gulped it down. For a few seconds, he showed no sign of dropping dead on the spot; but then something remarkable happened to his hair. It rippled, then flew about as though the boy was standing in a strong wind; only to freeze upright, fanned out from his skull.

Shocked silence lasted all of three seconds, then the kids roared with laughter. Pointing at the totally embarrassed youth, the oldest of the boys yelled "hey Takao, now you look just like that idiot from Domino, who runs around with a big gold pyramid hanging around his neck!!!" Glaring savagely out of big amethyst eyes, the boy grumbled (at a supremely smirking Inui) a surly "thanks a lot;" while steam poured out of his ears. Seeing the vapours clouds forming around the boy's head; the rest of the kids cried out "AWESOME!!!!!," then loudly started clambering for their chance to drink.

Tezuka was having none of it. Splitting the group up, he ordered the start of hitting practice. Drawing his team aside, he told them "gently hit over the net only, until we can determine their skills." Grumbling under their breaths, they hastened to obey. Eiji took the two acrobatic boys and the oldest girl of the class to the far end court, while Momo' took "Mr rebellious" and two others to the adjoining court. When Takashi was assigned his two boys and one girl; the three held their rackets aloft, screamed out "BURNING" at the top of their lungs, then happily followed him to the court next to Momo's. Sighing as the courts rapidly became a three-ring circus due to cart wheeling kids and screaming "flamers;" Tezuka turned his attention to Inui, as he calmly instructed two girls on the finer points of forearm and backhand on the next court over.

Next to them, Ryoma muttered his usual line of "mada mada dane," and decided to show his pair of kids what tennis was really all about. Pairing them up against him, he played a savage, all-out war of American singles. Unable to hit a single one of his shots, the seven-year-old boy threw down his racket, then went into a magnificent sulk. The girl however, "squeed" with undisguised delight at her teachers prowess; and shamelessly fan-girled all over him, much to the tennis stars extreme annoyance.

On the court next to Ryoma's, Fuji gave his besieged friend a pleasant smile, then asked the twin brothers under his tutelage to demonstrate their tennis abilities. The pair went into action in a somewhat business like manner, and in spite of being only six years old, played very well indeed. Impressed, the tennis prodigy opened his eyes to study them better, but startled in suprize when they froze in fear at the sight of his gleaming, unearthly, blue eyes. Glancing at the court over, he shot a "please help me" look at Oishi; but the other half of the golden pair was far to deeply involved with his own trio to notice his friends woes. Some how, the talented doubles player had managed to end up with what was without doubt, the clumsiest young players ever to grace a tennis court. Yet, under the youths gentle coaching, the kids started hitting the ball without dropping the racket; and they stopped falling over their own feet. Slowly but surely, they gained their confidence.

By the time Tezuka had wandered over to check their progress, they were hitting every ball Oishi was carefully lobbing at them. Pausing to reassure Fuji's still quaking youngsters that his teammate wouldn't eat them, the captain turned to see how Kaido was doing. His pair of munchkins were the very same pair of five and six year olds that had first wined about jogging being to hard, that he himself had frightened. At first, he had felt he could have cheerfully strangled his captain for landing him with the sniffing, reluctant girls; but as his lesson lengthened, they came to see the viper's more gentle side, and had now well and truly warmed up to him, even to the point of hugging his legs if he stood still long enough.

Walking past while Tezuka momently took charge of his group, Momo' paused to stare at the somewhat bemused youth to smirkingly purr "oh look at you mamushi, you have them eating out the palm of your hand now!! Oh, what a wonderful daddy you'll make someday!!" Kaido's head shot up at the quiet gibe, his eyes big as saucers as his face went a light shade of red; but then his back snapped in horror as the girls threw skinny arms around him and cried out "DADDY KAIDO!!" The startled youth waved his hands about as he frantically tried to shush them, but it was too late. His teammates fell about laughing, and the damage was done. "Daddy Kaido??? Oh my!!! That's just too much!!!" cried Eiji while wiping laugh tears out of his eyes, while Momo' couldn't even speak. Taka just looked confused, while Inui and Fuji grinned, and even Tezuka had laughter dancing in his solemn eyes.

Distracted by the chaos unfolding at his expense; Kaido, and indeed everyone, failed to notice how they now had an interested audience. Standing just beyond the courts' high, wire fence; Keigo Atobe with his normal escort of Jiroh and the hulking, silent form of Kabaji, paused in their walking to see what the Seigaku team were up to. Hearing snatches of the conversation, the wealthy, proud youth from Hyotei smirked quietly, then turned to speak with Jiroh, only to find his chronically sleepy friend had vanished. "What?" Looking about; he saw the wavy-haired youth had stumbled out, to lie down on the hard surface of the tennis court near Kayo's feet. Within moments he was curled up, sound asleep. The smallest of the two little girls peered at the gently-snoring youth through half lidded eyes, decided that curling up for a nap at this time was a good idea, and promptly fell asleep on Jiroh's nice warm back. This course, drew the instant attention of everyone. Gathering around in a wide-eyed ring, the kids found the sight hilarious. While the boys sniggered and the Seigaku regulars fought to stay upright, some of the girls "cooed" and "squeed" while crying with delight at the "adorably cute sight."

Directing a meaningful glare Atobe's way, Tezuka attempted to call the group to order. Momo, Eiji and Fuji started to shepherd the kids away, and Atobe snapped his fingers. "KABAJI!!" Instantly, the monolith of a student answered with a deep "USU!," then strode out to retrieve his fellow minion. Kids eyes bugged, and young jaws dropped, as they dodged around the Seigaku team members, to ogle up at the dark-skinned youth as he towered over them. "Oh wow!!" said a small boy in awe, as he poked at one of Kabaji's thick, strong legs. Another child grabbed hold of a dangling arm, then promptly pulled himself up its length. Seeing how the solid teenager just stood there and took it, the others swarmed around him, then started climbing all over him like a human jungle gym. Finding the whole scene somewhat amusing, Atobe just stood and watched, while trading "well what am I supposed to do?" looks with a silently exasperated Tezuka.

to be continued.......

Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the way this fic' is progressing!!!!! I'm certainly enjoying playing with it!!!!!!!!!! Part 3 coming soon!!!!!!

Sometime soon, I hope to bring out my newest story, a prince of tennis parallel story. Here is a quick run down........

Two teammates.

Two best friends.

Two lovers.

Together, they will share an incredible destiny, in the struggle for universal control.

Kunimitsu Tezuka and his team of Seigaku tennis regulars, are not as human as they seem......

From the scratching pen and warped mind of Tora Macaw.

Coming soon; HEART OF DRADON GOLD

and LOSS OF INNOCENTS

Also; WHEN DEER BOW DOWN ,


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings chibi fans!! Firstly: BIG THANK YOU's to all who reviewed!!! It's a truly WONDERFUL and REWARDING feeling to know people are enjoying my work. In this next chapter, the usual chaos reign's!!! My friend DSM came up with a great idea for a kid's "Shinji" type rant, while we played tennis. I roughed out the scene, she advised how it should go, and here it comes!! Thanks Atobe Sama!!!

Very mild yaoi reference. Trust me, I've really heard kids speak this way.. _And, we may be departing slightly from the PG rating at this point - ed._

Disclaimer: I don't own prince of tennis, waaaa!!!! But one may dream......

Kid's can be sooo troublesome!! Part 3

Tora Macaw

As if frozen to the spot, Kabaji began to rapidly disappear as more kid's piled on top of him. Jiro and his passenger snored peacefully. The Seigaku regulars stood enjoying the spectacle in a wide-eyed ring, while Tezuka looked almost ready to kill something. Feeling an insistent tugging on his tennis jacket, the stern youth glared down his nose for all he was worth. Most kids he had encountered, had previously had the sense to flee in terror when he gave them THAT look; but, to his extreme annoyance, this particular bundle of irritating child seemed to lack it. Craning her neck back to gaze up at him; she pointed at her friend and the narcoleptic wonder boy, with her free hand.

"Mister!!" she wined in a high voice that made Tezuka's head buzz painfully. "Mister, that girl is lying there on top of that guy who looks kinda like a sheep; but not really, 'cause sheep don't wear clothes; .... but we couldn't take his clothes, 'cause mum says people can't be naked; and that girl wouldn't want to lie on a naked guy, or maybe she would. Hmmm, my oldest sister likes to lie on naked guys; but she's usually naked too. ... . Do you like naked guys mister Tezuka? What will we do? Huh? Huh?"

Leaning in close to Eiji, Fuji whispered in his ear, "Oh dear!! From out of the mouths of babes!!!"

Two ice-cold orbs of hazel-gold glittered with malicious intent, within a face rapidly darkening. Seeing the time had come to rescue his Captain; Fuji strolled over to gently pry the girls fingers loose, then direct her attention else where, but Tezuka was quick to notice the somewhat dirty smirk on the smiling youth's face. Silently plotting the gruesome demise of kids everywhere, the young man glared meaning fully at Atobe (who was still watching the whole scene unfold, from beyond the safety of the high wire fence). Smirking in his normally superior way; the Hyotei captain strode regally onto the court, his grey eyes fixed onto Jiroh's sleeping form. "KABAJI!!" he snapped before bending at the hips to view the situation. A very muffled sounding "usu" drifted from beneath his coating of climbing kids, and Atobe decided to remove sleeping beauty himself. Pausing to look up at someone bumping into him; he found himself nose to nose with a cute little girl, with curly hair and innocent smile, which made him straighten up - to smirk down his nose at her.

"You are pretty" she purred while prancing nimbly around him. For a moment; she hung onto his arm, then let go to dance in graceful ballet style under his mildly surprised gaze. Overcome with an overwhelming desire to escape; the wealthy youth raised his right hand, then loudly clicked his fingers. "NA ... KABAJI!!!!" Suddenly; the walking kid-pile vibrated, then the youngsters rained down onto the court, revealing the solemn face of Atobe's primary lackey.

Cocking her head to one side; the smiling girl seized Atobe's arm with one hand, then lifted her other. With a firm snap of her fingers, she growled "Na Kabaji."

So conditioned to respond, the huge teenager rapped out an instant "USU!!"

Atobe smirked in open amusement; Fuji chuckled in his quiet, sinister way while grinning sadistically, and Tezuka turned away with a disgusted "My god, it's breeding."

Fixing a now VERY meaningful gaze on his rival, Tezuka indicated this farce had gone on long enough. Taking the hint, Atobe brushed aside his hair, tossed his proud head, then smirked as his tall minion plucked the sleeping child from Jiroh's back. As the wavy-haired youth was carried away, the little girl sat up, rubbed very sleepy eyes, and wined crankily "that angel is stealing my pony!!" Chuckling about vivid imaginations, Oishi moved in to escort her over to rejoin the class; now more or less assembled on the far side of the area.

With Atobe and co's departure, Tezuka decided it was high time to get things back on track. This however, proved much easier said then done. The oldest of the boys shoved rebellious hands deep into his short's pockets, then fixed the captain with challenging glare.

"If you are so-o-o good, why don't you show us how it's done?"

Total silence, broken only by the sighing wind, hung over the group for several heartbeats. Eiji, Oishi and Momo' exchanged worried glances, while the others grimly waited to see what their beloved captain would do in the face of such a challenge.

The kids all leaned forward, their eyes like dinner plates. Staring straight ahead, his racket gripped tightly in his left hand, Tezuka rapped out a single word, "Echizen."

When he reached his captains side; the pair walked in silence out onto the court, then faced each other across the net, prepared to do battle.

Standing at the base line; Tezuka bent at the shoulders, his eyes locked onto his opponent. Right arm held firmly out; he bounced the ball several times, then straightened. Lifting his arm, his back curving, the ball took flight. For a moment, it hung as though suspended on string; but it's bid for freedom was quickly foiled by gravity. Slowly, it fell, heading back to the safety of its servers hand; when it was brutally met with the force of the youth's hard swung racket slamming into it. The searing kiss of hard string, sent the little round object tearing through the air at breakneck speed. It shot over the central net, then bounced hard against unyielding ground. Lifting, the ball made a new escape attempt, only to be sent winging it's way back to Tezuka; curtesy of Ryoma's well-placed racket. The team captain gracefully moved his feet, his hand moving out for the tightly gripped racket to reconnect with the ball, then sent it back to Ryoma. Running hard, the younger boy wasted no time in returning it. A savage backhand; and the ball raced to Tezuka, who sent it packing once more.

Back and forth; the green and white object flew, flirting with its lover's to exchange brief kisses with the sound of a resounding crack. Ryoma allowed a pleased smile to form, as he closely followed his captain's movements. While his own legs pumped furiously as he raced about the court, Tezuka's steps grew progressively shorter. The captain's arm swung. The ball roared it's way over the net. Ryoma raced to meet it, his left arm snapping out for his weapon to return fire. It seemed to lift high, then start to curve away. Watching from the sidelines, "Mr rebellious" smirked, "He'll never get that!!"

Tezuka stood; a grim figure, whose stony eyes never left the ball. Incredibly; the ball suddenly curved in flight, then flew with the precision of a well-trained falcon, straight onto Tezuka's waiting racket!! With an explosive crack, the ball screamed its way over the net; to just barely miss the enthusiastic reach of Ryoma's racket, and slam down with the force of an impacting meteor; just centimetres inside the base line.

A stunned silence met that incredible display, then the group of kids erupted into a storm of wild clapping, cheering and enthusiastic cries.

"Did you SEE that?"

"I don't believe it!!"

"FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!"

"Oh man!! I would love to be able to play like that!!"

Striding regally from the court, Tezuka paused before a stunned "Mr rebellious." Without looking down, he said sternly "want to take me on?" Waving his hands before his face; the boy rapidly declined the offer to play, then hid behind his nearest classmate.

Glancing down at his watch; Tezuka noticed that the class time was almost up, and silently sighed with intense relief.

"Mister!!" A vein throbbed on Tezuka's head, as one eye gave a single twitch. "Mr Tezuka!! Can we play games now? We always get to play games before we go home; 'cause if we don't, then it gets all boring and we don't have any fun!! We HAVE to have fun, and the old lady ALWAYS lets us play!! Will you play too Mr Tezuka? My favourite game is _Cats and Mice_, and where are you going? Mr Tezuka? MISTER TEZUKA!!!!!"

Galloping forward with every intention of latching onto the retreating captain's coat and NEVER letting go; the girl was intercepted by a laughing Eiji, and asked what games she would like to play, earning the crimson-haired player's captain's eternal gratitude

To be continued...........

Authors note: the dancing girl who was determined to annoy Atobe for all eternity, was also an idea of DSM. Hmmmmmmmm ........ now who am I reminded of ........... Hee hee!!!!!!!

Next chapter will wind up this story. Lets just see how the boys are going to cope with ...... PLAY TIME!!!! "BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Be afraid, very afraid!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

Spreading his arms; Eiji called out to the restless pack, his hands raised and fingers open. Beaming happily, he cried out "o.k. gang!! what shall we play?" Like a dam burst, a great and noisy flood of enthusiastic suggestions instantly assaulted the redhead's ears.

"_CATS AND MICE_!!"

"We ALWAYS play that stupid game!! How about _British Bulldog_?"

"Shadows!! I wanna play _SHADOWS_!!"

"Mr Tezuka!! I wanna play _Cats and Mice_!!"

"That's so-o-o-o BORING!! _Ladders_ is the best!"

"Can we play _Ball Relay_ please?"

"MR TEZU-KA!!!"

"They play _Cats and Mice_" stated the captain in a flat tone that dared ANYONE to even mildly dispute him.

Amidst an assortment of cheers and groans, the kids sat down in a solid block on the outer trammel line.

Eiji handed a few tennis balls to Fuji and Momo', then pressed two into Ryoma's surprised hands.

"When I give the word, throw them!"

Giving his team mate a sour glare, Ryoma growled "mada mada dane. Then what happens?"

Eiji tilted his head, one eye closing in a saucy wink, his index finger raised.

"Then, we watch them run!!"

Letting his gaze rove over the kids, Eiji suddenly roared, "NOW!!"

Nineteen tennis balls left the regulars hands, to fly out over the court like a flock of panicked birds. Instantly, the kids leapt to their feet in wild pursuit. Pushing and shoving in a manner pro' footballers would be proud of; the kids fought ferociously to catch a single ball, then run back to drop it at a throwers hand. While most of the balls didn't fly TOO far; the pair heaved from Ryoma's hands had flown wide, and three boys were in engaged in an aggressive, all-out war to gain possession. The swiftest of the trio outran the others, seized a ball, then charged over to a watching Takashi with an almighty scream of "BURNING!!!" Meanwhile, the remaining pair pushed hard at each other's shoulders, as they swooped down on the rolling ball. A few loud, ripe oaths drifted across the court; making Tezuka's frown deepen, Fuji's eyes open, Kaido hiss and the others look stunned. Dealing his opponent a punishing blow, the larger of the two finally shoved him aside, then grabbed the ball. With a savage cry of triumph, he held it aloft, then galloped back to Ryoma, to sit at his feet, like a well-trained dog.

"AGAIN!! Throw it again!!"

Shrugging, the youth threw hard. The eager boy raced off after it and, unfortunately, so did everyone else.

"SHIT!!" cried Eiji frantically as visions of blood shed danced before his eyes, "THROW THOSE BALLS!! NOW!!!"

Eighteen tennis balls soared out over the charging pack, while the first boy caught out glared bitterly from the sidelines. Smirking at the sight of the warring kids, Inui wrote out his data; and suggested to his captain, that the losers of the contest drink his juice. Glaring at "little Miss rant," Tezuka nodded grimily. With the second scrum over, and two kids out, Inui took them aside; then handed them cups. One turned green; the other, bright red. By the time the game had come down to the last two kids fighting over the final, single ball; eighteen kids (including "Miss rant," who was babbling more than ever) lay or sat about in various stages of semi-consciousness and questionable health. Ryoma's "dog" crouched ready; while Takashi's "Burner" eyed him, with grim determination. Holding the last ball; Eiji lifted his arm, to send it flying. Springing like racehorses from their gates; the pair shot with the speed of hares across the court, neither one willing to yield to the other. Pushing and shoving, cries of "mada mada dane" and "BURNING!!!!!!" rang out from the pint-sized warriors. Bodies leaning downward, hands reached; while bared teeth gleamed and voices snarled. "Dog" accidentally kicked the ball, to send it spinning away. Cursing, "Burner" leapt after it; only to fall when his rival caught him with a flying tackle. Scrambling to his feet; the fallen boy roared "GREAT-O!! BURNING!!", then returned the compliment. Rolling on the ground, the pair began to pound each other. Sensing imminent murder about to occur before his eyes; Eiji enlisted Oishi's aid, and the golden pair rushed in to pull the snarling kids apart. Keeping a firm grip on the struggling "Burner" who yelled at the top of his lungs, Eiji dragged him aside; while Oishi sat an outraged "dog" down, for a stern talking to.

Once peace was finally restored, the kids started begging for a new game. This time, Momo' silenced the clamor by declaring the group play _Ladders_. Splitting the kids into two teams, they all lay on their backs in a neat row; then Momo' yelled at them to go. Two kids jumped up; then, lifting their feet high, they swiftly stepped over their teammates to run to the end of the "ladder." Once on their backs, the next pair ran. At the end of the fourth run one team was clearly leading; with Takashi, Eiji and Momo', cheering them on. Fuji stood, arms folded, beside his captain as he looked on. "Maybe we should play that." Stony silence was his only answer, and the youth smiled serenely. But then, his eyes snapped open at the sound of someone's high-pitched squeal.

One of the smallest girls had fallen over, and thin ribbon of blood streamed down her knee. Rushing straight over to Seigaku's "mamushi," she flung herself straight into his arms with a heartrending cry of "DADDY KAIDO!!" Red faced and doing his best to ignore Momo's shout of laughter, the bandana-wearing youth crouched down to gently gather the wailing child into his arms. Murmuring soothing words; he picked her up, then carried her over to Oishi and his first aid box. Sitting, he then held the child on his lap while Oishi applied a bandage. Momo' "ooh-ed" and "ah-ed" insufferably, his eyes all aglitter, his hands curved up beneath his chin. "Oh look at that!! Daddy Kaido in action. Isn't that the sweetest sight you've ever seen?" Turning to Ryoma, he said "next time you fall over, will you sit in my lap?" Two golden-green eyes briefly appeared from beneath the white brim of his hat, to glare sourly. Laughing, Momo' turned away to heckle Kaido some more, and failed to notice the youths mouth briefly curl up in a smile. Tugging his cap down, he then growled "Idiot."

Out on the court, the _Ladder_' game ended. One team shouted and danced about in triumph; while the others clung to each other in horror, as Inui stalked up to them - juice bottle held out like a dagger.

Looking at Fuji, Tezuka told him "there is time enough for one more game. Choose it." Mildly startled, the blue-eyed youth walked over to the group; then calmly announced, they would play _Ball Relay_. Reorganizing the kids so the teams were different, and copping a certain amount of verbal flak in the process, Fuji set the kids running. Pounding down the tramlines; the kids plucked a ball from the ground, then raced back to hand it to their teammates. The next runner took it back, left it, then galloped back to the team for the next person to fetch it. With "Kaido's little one" out of action due to her knee, Takashi had volunteered to run, and balance out the numbers. Tearing down the line, his crazed eyes aflame, he picked up the ball, charged back with his obligatory yell of "Burning," then tried to pass it. His teammate however, was staring dreamily into space, her mind definitely in other realm. "HEY!! TAKE THE BALL!!! RUN!! BURNING!!!"

"Huh?" Coming out of her trance, she stared up at the excited youth as though wondering why she was there. "Who are you? Oh yeah!! The game!!" Belatedly, she ran off, but it was too late. The other team had clearly won. Pouting, she angrily threw the ball away; while Takashi laughed with nervous disappointment, his hand on the back of his head.

Seeing a crowd of parents now milling about beyond the fence; Tezuka called the group to order, had them bow, then gratefully dismissed them. Rushing up to their parents; the kids chattered wildly, their hands waving in the air with excited gestures. To Tezuka's utter horror, "little Miss rant" dragged her oldest sister out onto the court to say hello; and had he been the type of person to scream, he would have done so then. Instead; he stoically endured the eighteen-year-old's fawning and flirting, then turned smartly on his heel to trade words with a glaring Fuji.

"Hey Captain!" Momo's voice speaking right in his ear made him half turn his head "what?" Waving an arm, Momo' indicated the approach of Ryuzaki sensei. Calling the boys together, she beamed at them in approval.

"Great job everyone!! I've never seen those kids so fired up before!!" Waving a hand at the fence line, she said "the parents are very pleased!! And I must congratulate you Kaido on the way you settled little Aki when she hurt herself." Blushing, Kaido looked away. Thoughtfully rubbing her chin, Ryuzaki closed her eyes, hummed a bit, then fixed her team with a benevolent smile.

"You boys did a very good job today. In fact; you were all so good, how would you all like to take on this job ... permanently?"

For several long minutes; the wind blew, birds flew overhead and the teenagers stared blankly. Finally, Tezuka's voice broke the spell.

"Shit. Run everyone."

In a single row, the team bolted. Eiji was laughing fit to burst, while Oishi cried buckets. Fuji smiled, a grim faced Tezuka at his side. The rest of the looked horror stricken.

Reaching the gate; they streamed out in a single column behind their captain, then scattered wildly in every direction.

Left alone, Ryuzaki placed her hands on her hips, threw back her head, and laughed herself silly.

ENDLESS...................

Well, it's finally done!!! I've had a great time writing this, and I'm definitely going to write another "chibi" story sometime soon.

_Phew! - ed._

Yes, thank you "devoted other half."


End file.
